Justice League: Gods Amoug Us
Adantion of Injustice: Gods Among Us Plot In Earth 5, the Joker destroys Metropolis with a nuclear weapon, killing millions of people, after tricking Superman into killing Lois Lane and their unborn son. In retaliation, Superman finally snaps and murders the Joker during Batman's interrogation. 5 years later in Earth 20, the Justice League are seen fighting against Black Adam, Doomsday, Ares, and Sinestro in Metropolis while the Teen Titans battle Lex Luthor, Solomon Grundy, Catwoman and Bane in the Watchtower, the Avengers battle Loki, Ultron and the Master of Evil in New York, and Sonic battle Dr. Eggman in Gotham City. Batman visit Arkham Asylum while Lex's assault is continuing on. Batman investigates to see if Luthor broke his Joker out of Arkham, when he receives a distress call from his former sidekick and Robin, Nightwing. Batman sees a trap at the Joker's cell door, which he foils and sees that the Joker was indeed broken out. However, the real trap was behind Batman in the form of Deathstroke, whom Batman proceeds to defeat. Characters *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) *Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Aquaman *Martian Manhunter *Cyborg *Batgirl *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Green Arrow *Hawkgirl (Shiera Hall) *Lobo *Martian Manhunter *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Raven *Shazam *Zatanna *Justice Socidy of America **Flash (Jay Garrick) **Atom Smasher **Sandman **Stargirl *The Atom *Mister Terrific *Red Arrow *Supergirl *Ben Tennyson *Dexter *Samurai Jack *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Finn *Jake *Mordeci *Rigby *Chowder *Gumball *Dawin *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Fiona Fox *Captain America *Thor *Iron Man *Spider-Man *Wolverine *Deadpool *Elektra *Fantastic Four **Mr Fantastic **Invisible Woman **Human Torch **Thing *Iceman *Luke Cage *Ms. Marvel *Storm *Black Panther *Ghost Rider *Colossus *Moon Knight *Jean Grey *Vision *Black Widow *Cyclops *Hawkeye *Hulk *Nightcrawler *Insurgency (Earth 5) **Batman **Black Lightning **Huntress **Captain Atom **Martian Manhunter **Oracle **Zatanna **Doctor Fate **Commissioner Gordon **Harvey Bullock **Renee Montoya **Harley Quinn **Lex Luthor (Mole in the Regime) **John Constantine **Deathstroke **Green Lantern (John Stewart) **Dr. Light **Rock/Mega Man **Roll **Molly **Leon (betrayed the team) **Insurgency solders (Switted sides) *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Nick Fury (Grave only in Earth 5) *Earth 5 Iron Man (Grave only in Earth 5) Villains *Regime (Earth 5) **Superman **Wonder Woman **Yellow Lantern **The Flash (Switted sides) **Hawkgirl **Shazam (Killed by Regime Superman) **Cyborg **Raven **Nightwing **Sinestro **Solomon Grundy **Catwoman **Bane **Black Adam **Killer Frost **Aquaman **Doomsday **Nightwing (Damian Wayne) **Catwoman **Ben Tennyson **Dr. Willy *Galaxor (Killed by the Flash) *Ares *Bane *Black Adam *Catwoman *Deathstroke *Doomsday *Harley Quinn *Joker *Killer Frost *Lex Luthor *Scorpion *Sinestro *Solomon Grundy *Zod *Darkseid *Professor Zoom *The Riddler *Penguin *Killer Croc *Two-Face *Giganta *Gorilla Grodd *Deadshot *Parasite *Metallo *Starro *Trigon *Scarecrow *Hugo Strange *Atrocitus *Doctor Doom *Magneto *Sabretooth *Venom *Bullseye *Winter Soldier *Radioactive Man *Crimson Dynamo *Mysterio *MODOK *Grey Gargoyle *Mandarin *Rhino *Shocker *Lizard *Enchantress *Executioner *Ultron *Loki *Dr. Eggman Voice Cast *George Newbern - Superman / Clark Kent *Henry Cavil - Superman (Earth 5) *Kevin Conroy - Batman / Bruce Wayne *Roger Cring Smith - Batman (Earth 5) *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman / Diana *Justin Charmbers - Flash / Barry Allen, Jet the Hawk *James Arould Talor - The Flash (Earth 5) *Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan *Carl Lumbly - Martian Manhunter *Sean Astin - Captain Marvel *Stephen Amell -Green Arrow *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Bane, Solomon Grudy *Tara Strong - Harley Quinn *Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor (Earth 5) *Lacey Chabert - Zatanna *Yuri Lowthal - Ben Tennyson *Grey DeLisle - Catwoman / Selina Kyle, Wonder Woman (Earth 5) *Ron Perlman - Slade Wilson / Deathstroke Quotes *Batman: The nuke, where'd you get it? *The Joker: Why, you want one? Copy bat. (as Batman grabs The Joker, Superman bursts into the Interrogation room) *Superman: Get away from him! *Batman: I'm handling this. *Superman: approaches The Joker, pushes the table aside and pins The Joker to the wall You drugged me! Made me... Lois... my son. *The Joker: First Krypton, now Metropolis. People you love tend to blow up, don't they? raises his fist to The Joker *Batman: Superman, don't! Punches the wall right next to The Joker's head *The Joker: That's why I like you, Superman. You are more gullible than... towards Batman, then Superman tosses The Joker to the other wall *The Joker: You think you can have a family. That locking me up would *magically* reform me, and they'll be safe. back down *The Joker: So big. So dumb. Now run along so I can break out of here. I got lots of planning to do to top this. grabs The Joker by his neck *Batman: That's enough! (Walks towards Superman to stop what he's doing, but Superman pushes Batman aside]) *The Joker: I know it's soon, but... think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family (Superman's eyes glow and then punches The Joker in the stomach, killing him) ---- *Shadow: We need to save these people. Trivda *Most actors returns to their roles from various media. *Regime was planned to be good, but was scrapped when they want a darker version of the game *One of the Batsuits Batman worn is the Batsuit worn by his successor Terry McGinnis from the TV series Batman Beyond. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:The New 20